


Big-Game Hunter

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Daydreaming, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mistaken Identity, Power Imbalance, Sadism, Scene Gone Wrong, Somnophilia, Strangulation, Violent Thoughts, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: A hunt has risks, but that's what makes it so thrilling!





	Big-Game Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the beginning. It just took me a while to get to it because... Damn.

As he left the hotel conference room, Akechi gave a little wave goodbye to the interviewer and left her with a charming smile.

He liked magazine interviews. They weren't as effective as TV spots, but they were infinitely easier and more comfortable. To the interviewer, he probably looked no different from his usual, pasted-on self, but the difference was there for the one who was always forcing the smiles and choosing his words. When cameras weren't watching and recording his every word and action, he was able to work through their questions at his own pace.

Sometimes, he just wished that they would ask him about the things he really cared about.

Sometimes, he wished that he could answer honestly even to the things he didn't care about.

It was hilariously easy to fool them into believing his charade, but he had to find it hilarious, otherwise it would have just been depressing. He wanted to be honest, but not where it mattered to other people. He fantasized about pointing at the audience and laughing mockingly, seeing the dismay on their stupid faces when their perfect fucking image of him was shattered. They looked like idiots for believing him. It wasn't their fault, but he really wished that they would wise up and realize that he wasn't the only one playing them.

His contempt was going to tear him apart.

The more he needed to hide, the stronger the urge to reveal himself became. One little magazine article wasn't going to kill him – it was just going to hurt him less than the rest.

He was tired.

He was tired, but there wasn't any stopping.

He wasn't allowed to burst. He wasn't going to burst. He wouldn't let himself burst.

 

There was just one respite for him. The most ironic, of course.

 

And, as if the cruel universe were paying attention to his sad, internal mutterings, it did what it did best, opening up the way to that respite. As much as he wanted to resist – to seek any other means of relief – he knew that he would find none. In his world, there was only pain and lesser pain. The one who gave it to him was also, unfortunately, the only one capable of taking it away.

One moment of rest always led right back into the next moment's suffering. There seemed to be only one way to break that chain – by holding a blowtorch to the end, of course. If he did so, he knew that he would also fall without its restraint, but falling and sacrificing himself to nothingness sounded preferable if it meant taking the whole thing down with him...

In the meanwhile, he had only one option for release and it was Shido-shaped.

 

On his way through the lobby, his eyes happened to catch sight of a familiar back sitting at the hotel bar. He shouldn't have been surprised to see him. There was a party conference happening in that same hotel.

Still... Drinking alone? In the middle of the week?

It may have been late in the evening, but that excuse didn't make him look any less sad.

The old man didn't deserve his pity, but that was the excuse Akechi gave himself as he strode past the tables and confidently approached the bar counter. He set his briefcase on the counter and took a seat next to him. He yawned loudly enough to get his attention.

Without turning, Shido stared at him from the corners of his eyes.

“What are _you_ doing here? I told you that you should avoid being seen with me.”

Akechi crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands on the counter. He couldn't help but laugh at the confused look he was given by the bartender. It must have seemed strange to see a minor at the bar, but he seemed to dismiss his presence quickly enough. He must have recognized who he was.

“Oh, I wouldn't worry about me. Shouldn't you be more worried about people seeing _you_ like this?” he asked, giving Shido a once-over. His eyes looked too clear for him to be drunk, but his disposition said he was trying to get himself there.

He glowered, taking issue with Akechi's tone. “Like what, exactly?”

“Nothing, nothing. I'm not trying to pick a fight,” Akechi coolly assured. “I was here for an interview – a magazine this time. I'm kind of shocked that they didn't ask me about the United Future conference. Not enough people ask me for my opinion of you. It's a shame.”

“You're a good boy. You'd put in a good word for me.”

Akechi had to bite his lower lip to keep his smile from twisting. “You're right. I would.”

Not like he had much of a choice. Regardless of whether he were acting, Shido would have taken it out on him if he heard him disrespecting him. As something of an idol, his opinion mattered. He had fans of all ages who eagerly lapped up his words and treated them like facts, so if he said anything bad about Shido Masayoshi, well... That wouldn't have been good for the campaign.

But even if he chose to talk bad about him, there was a chance it would have backfired on him, anyway. Although he had his own fanbase, Shido's was of an entirely different scale. He had a legion of loyal supporters who were ready to pick fights with anyone who disagreed with their precious candidate. Shido Masayoshi was zealous, righteous, and always correct.

Akechi didn't feel like getting eaten alive over something like that. He wanted to aim higher.

He didn't care about Shido's campaign. He would've loved it if people asked him about it, and he would have loved it if he could've spoken the truth, but the truth was...

He was going to kill him, so none of that mattered.

“So? Are you still sitting here because you're waiting for me to buy you a drink?” Shido asked.

“Funny joke, Shido-san.” He stifled another yawn with the back of his hand. “Actually... I was just thinking about how badly I could use a nap. My schedule has been running me ragged and I'm ready to drop. If I laid down now, I could probably sleep for a week... You're staying in this hotel, aren't you? You probably haven't spent any time in your room...”

He held out his hand.

Shido looked at it.

“What do you want?”

“Your room key, obviously,” Akechi said. He glanced up at him from under lowered lashes. “I bet you even have two beds.”

Shido snorted humorlessly and went back to his drink. “You can sleep on the train,” he muttered.

“And let a molester take advantage of me while I'm asleep? Shido-san, I'm hurt... You're okay with letting a _stranger_ touch me like that? You're the worst...”

When he spoke that loudly, even the bartender, who had been largely minding his own business until then, found it hard not to stare at them suspiciously. Realizing that someone might try to butt into their conversation, Shido finally turned and glowered at Akechi. Apparently he didn't like it when his accomplice used his age to boss him around.

“Fine,” he nervously relented, keeping his voice down. “I see your game. But you're coming up with your own excuse if anyone asks.” He dug his hand into his suit pocket and produced the keycard for his room. “Before you leave, find a nice girl and have her take your seat, will you?”

“If I can find anyone nice, you mean.”

Akechi plucked the card from his fingers with a pleasant smile and hopped off the stool, taking his briefcase with him.

 

Idiot.

 

Akechi decided that if he had to suffer with him all the way up until election, then he was going to make the most of it. Once he became someone valuable to Shido, he discovered that he had a certain amount of weight – weight that could even be thrown back at Shido. His skills were uniquely his own, meaning that no one else was capable of doing his job. Effectively, that meant that Shido could never get rid of him.

He knew where to step to avoid eggshells.

Shido didn't like it when people told him what to do. He didn't like when his authority was questioned. He didn't like it when anyone insinuated that he was anything less than perfect.

What was the point in even having advisers if he hated listening to people who had different opinions...?

Shido also didn't like being threatened, but Akechi knew how to threaten him in just the right way to avoid getting himself backhanded. It was something of an art. He was very proud of himself. If he hoped to kill Shido Masayoshi, master manipulator, then he had to learn from him and beat him at his own game. The fact that he was able to slip and slide around his temperament and control the man's mood to his own liking had to be indication that he was on the right track.

That terrible man was very hateable, but it wasn't comfortable to hate him all the time – not at max power. Akechi thought it was enough that his mind was always preoccupied with thoughts of killing him. While he was on the train, while he was on live television, while he was innocently sitting in class with a pencil in his hand... He was always blissfully imagining the thrill of driving a knife through the back of Shido's head, gouging open his throat, riddling his body with bullets.

He wished he could share that fantastic, itchy feeling with Shido himself, but he knew that it was impossible for obvious reasons. However, whenever he looked at Shido and smiled with those thoughts in his head, he got the feeling that a little of what he was thinking was communicated through his eyes.

Shido told him he was creepy.

He liked that. That was good; an unconventional compliment. He loved knowing that he was able to get under his skin. Being able to unnerve the steel-like Shido meant that he had power over him. It was just a small power, but Akechi exploited that power to its fullest and used it to his advantage whenever he found the opportunity.

The keycard that danced between his fingers was proof.

 

On his way out of the bar, he was approached by an attractive young woman in a black dress. As she started talking to him, Akechi glanced over his shoulder and found Shido watching, just as he expected.

It sounded like she'd been watching them. She excitedly asked him if that was really _the_ Shido Masayoshi sitting at the bar.

Akechi just put a gloved hand on her shoulder and leaned close to kindly let her know that she should avoid that man at all costs. He'd _heard things_ , he said. He leaned away, looking her in the eyes with a sympathetic smile and a concerned tilt of his brows. Without needing to be too specific, she seemed to understand what sort of _things_ he was talking about and wisely turned around and walked out.

He looked back at Shido and savored the look of irritation on his face as he sat there powerlessly seething. He couldn't have possibly heard what he told her, but Akechi knew he was going to be blamed for scaring her away.

It was worth it.

He saved that girl from a night with _that_ and derived his own perverse satisfaction from Shido's impotent aggravation.

That despicable man belonged to him and him only. Pretending that he spared her for anything but selfish reasons was just egoism.

Shido was his.

The day Shido finally realized that for himself was going to be the day Akechi laughed the hardest.

All of his grand accomplishments? His reputation? All of it was already dust in Akechi's palm. He looked forward to that moment more than anything – when Shido would realize what was being stolen from him and who was stealing it.

Nothing could be greater.

So Akechi already knew he was setting himself up for a lifetime of disappointment.

Even if killing him finally alleviated the worst of his pain, he expected a deeper emptiness to open up within him following that spectacular moment. Like the ugly haze of smoke after a beautiful fireworks display, nothing that followed would ever compare. With a dazzling flash, it would be over. Just like that. Bam. And then gone.

Life was so unfair.

Why couldn't he kill him more than once?

There were so many ways... One quick bullet to the head didn't seem like enough. If he did that, then Shido wouldn't suffer at all... A beheading would have been flashy. Electrocution. Immolation. Poisoning. Or something much more twisted...!

 

He almost ran face-first into a wall on his way to the elevator.

 

Well. It wasn't good to let himself get too carried away, anyway. Akechi knew he shouldn't think about it too deeply until that moment arrived. Too much planning was the real enemy. He just had to calm down and let things happen at their own pace. There were other things to think about, surely.

Like...

Okay, he didn't have much else going on. But he wasn't going to beat himself up about it. He couldn't blame himself for being so addicted to Shido's irritated expression. The feeling of superiority it gave him was just _too good._ It made him wonder what other faces Shido was capable of making and made him wonder how each of them would make him feel.

He already knew how adorable his embarrassed face was.

That look of contempt Shido gave him whenever he didn't wish to see him was the worst. Awful. Terrible. Didn't like that one at all.

His humiliated face was a really good one, though! Ah, he saw that one so rarely, but it was brilliant.

His self-satisfied face was...

That one had to be bad, too. It was annoying. So full of himself. That kind of smile... Even if it was a smile... It wasn't a good one at all.

 

It was a shame no one knew Shido better than he did. But what a privilege it was.

 

He rode the elevator to Shido's floor. Just him. Kind of nice. Being alone was a blessing sometimes. It would have been troublesome if he got cornered by a nosy fan and had to explain what business he had there. Shido told him that he'd have to think of an excuse for himself, but Akechi didn't wanna bother.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he located the cameras in the hallway. They were pretty much unavoidable. But the only way camera footage would have been problematic was if anyone had any suspicion about them to begin with, and there was no reason for anyone to suspect that they were anything more than strangers.

Even if they found themselves in hot water in the future, what would those cameras prove?

That he went to Shido's room?

Scandalous.

Now, if he spent the night screaming and howling erotically, that would have been sure to spawn a couple trashy tabloid articles. With Shido getting himself closer and closer to inebriation, it would have been one-two-three to undo his reputation with an illicit sex scandal... Even just a photo of the aftermath. So easy.

In some ways, that type of revenge almost sounded better than killing him. If he found other ways to torment him, he could endlessly enjoy Shido's suffering.

Sadly, Akechi knew that his bloodlust would win out in the end.

 

Once he welcomed himself into Shido's room with a cheerful “I'm home!” to no one, Akechi immediately shucked his shoes and tossed his jacket and briefcase on the bed nearest to the door. He really hadn't been kidding about how tired he was. Standing there, alone, he finally felt the full weight of his exhaustion press down on him. It took a lot of effort just to keep the smile on his face, so once he was by himself, it was also discarded.

It was pretty late... He hadn't eaten anything, either...

 

Shido-san wouldn't mind if he helped himself, surely.

 

Akechi grabbed the phone off the bedside table and dialed room service. They conveniently left a menu there with all of the things they could deliver to the room. He didn't have the energy to read it, so he asked for a club sandwich. He figured that had to be on the menu. That was on every menu everywhere. He also requested a bottle of red wine – the very best they had. He made sure to remind them of whose room he was calling from.

They could deliver it to the room without knocking. He was going to shower.

 

As he got himself ready, he had to wonder – how much longer was Shido going to sit at the bar...?

No woman was going to want to spend the night with him if he got himself shitfaced – but perhaps that was for the best. Akechi made that girl get lost so he could have that stupid drunk bastard to himself. If he showed up with a woman... Akechi really didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't have a gun on him, at least, so that was good.

Why did he even care...?

Shido was his father. The reason he kept fucking him was for his own twisted entertainment. That was all.

But still. The thought of anyone else getting close to that disaster zone made him want to scream and tear things apart. He had no idea why he cared so much. It wasn't like Shido had ever been like a father. It wasn't like Shido was being unfaithful...

Mm. But that was definitely the problem.

If Shido's everything belonged to him, then it followed that no one else was allowed to put their paws on him. His talons were already firmly fixed in that piece of dead meat.

 

He discarded the rest of his clothing, folded them neatly, stepped into the bathroom, turned on the water.

The sound of the water drowned out his thoughts, but there was an inescapable, dark feeling that clawed its way up from inside of him. It felt so real, like, if he just found where it was coming from, he could grab it by the tail and pull it out. But no matter how he looked at himself, everything was normal.

Maybe he was the only normal thing in the whole world. Maybe everything else was wrong.

That was such a lonely, pathetic thought, though. He couldn't let himself believe in something like that. If that were the truth – that there was nothing that could be saved – then his justice was meaningless, and the fantasies he had of killing off Shido's terrible self were just evil.

His terrible self...?

As if there were any other.

Killing him was justice itself...

 

While he toweled off, he heard someone in the room. Had to be Shido.

Akechi checked himself in the mirror before heading out. He wasn't a knock-out babe in heels, nor was he an easily-corruptible, barely legal school girl, but that was just fine. Ninety percent of his game was personality. He knew what Shido liked. Even a plain old rock could shine like a diamond if carefully polished.

He put on one of the robes that were provided and went back out into the room.

As he expected, Shido was there, sitting on the bed... partaking in his sandwich.

“What do you think you're doing?” Akechi asked.

“I'm helping,” Shido said, looking so amused with himself as he took another bite. “You don't want to get fat, do you? You need to be careful with your image.”

Akechi already looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't think a single sandwich was going to have an effect on his hollow-looking body. But that was entirely besides the point. Shido was just trying to rile him.

“That's fine,” Akechi said. He came to the bed and stole the half-eaten portion of the sandwich from Shido's hands. “I can handle the rest from here, thank you.”

Shido stared at him as he took the tray from the room service cart and sat on the bed. “And? Who paid for that?” he asked.

“You did,” Akechi said simply, taking a bite from the bitten end of the half he was holding.

Shido continued to stare, but what was he going to do? Steal it back from him? Hit a hungry child? He was awful, but he wasn't _that_ awful. There wasn't anything he could do and he seemed to know it.

“Whatever. The wine's mine.” He got off the bed, rubbing his temples.

Leaning over to the bedside, Akechi grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. “Yeah. I got that for you,” he said, pretending to have more interest in the news than the somewhat surprised and skeptical look on Shido's face. Akechi knew he couldn't turn down a good bottle of wine, even if his money was paying for it.

“Maybe you really are a good kid.”

Akechi laughed. “What, were you just trying to flatter me earlier? You don't have to pull my leg, Shido-san. I know you hate my guts.” He set his sandwich down on the tray so he could yawn loudly into his hand. After he cleared his eyes, he looked back up at Shido. “I suffer no illusion of innocence. I'm devil spawn, after all.”

Shido didn't seem to find that funny for some reason.

“Devil, huh...?” He shook his head absently. “Sure. Enjoy your nap, kid.”

He took the whole bottle of wine from the cart and shut himself in the bathroom. Moments later, Akechi heard the water start.

 

Maybe he said too much. Not like there was any way Shido could've known what he meant...

 

He didn't care. He didn't have a reason to care.

Just... He didn't want Shido to look at him that way. The look he gave him was too complicated to describe with words. Whatever it was, it wasn't disgust, and it didn't seem like he was looking down on him, but there appeared to be some deeper emotion in him that Akechi had never felt before. It wasn't familiar at all.

For once, the deep darkness in Shido's eyes looked a little shallow. It made Akechi feel like he could reach below the surface and grasp whatever that feeling was. If everything of Shido's belonged to him, then Akechi wanted to know that feeling for himself... No matter how painful it looked.

 

After that, he didn't feel hungry anymore.

He still felt tired, but he didn't know if he wanted to stay anymore, either, but it seemed unwise to bait the lion and then leave him hungry. That was also on the list of things Shido Masayoshi disliked; cock teases.

The news was boring.

So was everything.

 

Without even noticing, he fell asleep.

 

Sometime later, after the lights and TV had been turned off, as he was deep in a vague dream, Akechi became aware of someone else. It was just Shido, he figured. He felt his hands untying his robe, and his stomach did an excited little flip. He wanted to open his eyes, but his body felt numb and as heavy as a brick.

He felt helpless. Which was perfect.

He kept dipping into unconsciousness, sliding back into a dream that felt indistinguishable from reality. In his dream, Shido held him and muttered things in his ear, and, though Akechi couldn't remember a single word, the things he said put a pleasant, dreamy smile on his face.

The dream continued, and he didn't regain his consciousness until he noticed that Shido was already inside of him. He may as well have been living in the dream for as similar as they were, except Akechi could smell the alcohol on his breath. For Shido – especially drunk Shido – he was being unusually considerate, at least. It felt like he actually used lubricant. Akechi was surprised that he maintained the foresight – let alone the dexterity – to bother with that.

Shido was a large man. All muscle. Akechi felt his weight pressing down on him, trapping him on the bed. A small, helpless moan escaped Akechi's lips as he felt Shido's hips connect with his. For a second, hearing the sound he made, Shido stopped and Akechi began to nervously wonder if he realized that he was awake. He lured him into that exact situation, but he knew that Shido wouldn't enjoy it anymore if he got the feeling that he wasn't the one with total control.

Akechi stayed still. It was fine if his breathing looked a little uneven, chest rising and falling erotically. He wanted to entice him. He wanted to provoke him. He wanted the lion to swallow him whole.

Even if it were like that, in such an undignified way, he wanted Shido to stake claim of him. For just a moment. In the most disgusting and visceral of ways. That way, when he inevitably brought Shido to his end, he could feel assured that his desire to own him had been mutual.

He was wanted.

He, a piece of trash, was wanted by that fantastically despicable man.

For the happiness of that knowledge, he was willing to suffer any pain. It made it all seem worth it, somehow. Even though Shido was the cause of it all, as long as he took responsibility for the mistake he'd made, Akechi was willing to forgive him for giving him life.

The world was cruel, though. He doubted that Shido would ever say to him the sorts of things he longed to hear. So those moments had to suffice. They were all he had; his gift to himself.

Shido's movements were sloppy. There was no sense of rhythm or technique, but Akechi wouldn't have expected that much from him while he was drunk. He kind of liked the erratic nature of his movements – how rushed and frantic and uneven they were. Shido was moving just to seek his own pleasure, but that in itself was the source of Akechi's pleasure. Being dominated and used so thoroughly... As long as he could hear Shido's hungry groans, he felt like he had worth. Even his thin, fragile body was capable of pleasing his father.

He really wanted to look at him... He could imagine the way Shido looked; eyes half-lidded and intoxicated, his face flushed all the way down to his neck, his chest damp with sweat, the powerful muscles in his arms flexing as he held his legs open...

The hand holding up one of his knees suddenly disappeared, leaving Akechi to make the split-second decision to ragdoll and pretend like he didn't have the strength to hold it up on his own. He was completely thrown for a loop when he felt that hand on his stomach. Shido stopped moving and stayed still and his hand remained there on Akechi's lower belly.

That spot was sensitive. Akechi's toes curled anxiously, and he tried to move his hips slightly to encourage Shido to keep going, but he just stayed there, frozen.

The heck was he doing...?

Akechi cracked an eye open curiously, praying that Shido wouldn't notice.

 

There was a grave look on his face.

 

Akechi didn't know if he'd noticed, but he suddenly found himself with both of Shido's hands wrapped around his neck in the following second. Even drunk, there was no way Shido could have expected him to sleep through that, so Akechi dropped the act. He put his hands around Shido's and clawed at them, digging his nails through his skin, trying to get him to let go, but it was like he didn't even feel it. Shido's grip remained firm and seemed to only become tighter as he used his strength to press him down into the bed.

Akechi kicked his legs and tossed his arms, but it was all pointless against someone as strong as him.

 

He was going to die...?

 

He wanted to be swallowed whole by him – painlessly – not torn apart.

He didn't want that...

He didn't want that. He didn't want that. He didn't want that. He didn't want that. He didn't want that. He didn't want that. He didn't want that. He didn't want that. He didn't want that. He didn't want that at all.

 

“I didn't want this!” Shido shouted.

 

Shido's hands suddenly left him, his fists thrown powerlessly into the pillows beside Akechi's head. As soon as he was released, Akechi drew in a gasping, sobbing breath and just laid there as still as he could make himself while his body shook uncontrollably.

“This is your own goddamn fault, you slut... I didn't want this...”

Shido pulled out of him and sat back on his knees, holding a hand to his face as if in shame.

That was a new look.

Akechi had never seen that one before, either.

But he didn't like it. Somehow, it scared him.

 

“Sh-... Shido-san...?”

 

Shido sniffled.

He was crying? Him? That Shido?

 

“Akechi-kun...?”

 

When he took his hand away from his face and looked at him, it was like Shido only just realized that Akechi was there, like he just realized that he'd been there that whole time, that he was the one he'd been fucking. His face darkened with horror and he immediately covered his mouth and fled from the bed. He tripped all over himself on the way to the bathroom and barely made it in time before Akechi heard the pleasant sound of him losing everything he drank.

In the meantime, Akechi sat up slowly and cursed his body for the way his limbs continued to shake. He knew that Shido wasn't going to explain what made him suddenly turn on him, but Akechi was consumed with curiosity.

 

He placed a hand over his stomach...

 

Removing his open robe, he got off the bed with trembling legs and walked to the bathroom. That proud lion looked absolutely miserable when he was sitting naked on the bathroom floor, hunched over the toilet. That wasn't the person Akechi wanted to kill. That was just his pathetic old man.

Reluctantly, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror over the sink and winced at the sight of himself. He turned on the faucet and scrubbed his face and cleaned up the mess between his thighs, but marks from Shido's fingers still remained on his skin. At times, he secretly enjoyed the marks given to him that went unseen, but ones that were in plain sight were no good.

That wasn't what he planned... He knew the risk he was taking, but...

“Goddammit. Who did you think I was?”

He turned toward Shido and looked down at him.

Shido looked up at him, his face pale and a little green, his glasses askew. Even if he'd heard the question, he didn't look like he was in any condition to answer. A second later, he swayed unsteadily and nearly hit his head on the bath when he passed out.

The wine bottle was sitting there next to the toilet with a significant amount missing from it. Akechi was willing to blame himself for that. He should've known better than to trust an alcoholic to know when enough was enough. He just wanted him to go wild, not lose his damn mind.

Those things Shido said in the heat of the moment... They felt too familiar.

As if life were unfair to a person like him...

With that kind of arrogant attitude, there was no hope of him ever taking responsibility for his actions.

 

“What slut were you talking about, _huh?!_ ”

 

Akechi threw his bare heel into Shido's stomach. Nothing but time was going to be enough to pull him out of his drunken stupor. He just rolled over, groaning pitifully, and coughed up bile.

“Dammit... I guess I have to be the adult here.”

Shaking his head, Akechi grabbed Shido's wrists and dragged him out of the bathroom. He shouldn't have been surprised by how heavy he was, considering how impossible it had been to get him off of him when he was getting strangled by him. A little at a time, stopping for breaks, knees still shaking, Akechi pulled him into the bedroom and finally managed to hoist him onto the bed.

It was too much work to get him under the sheets, so he left him as he was. He just removed his glasses for him and set them next to the bed.

Covering himself with the robe he'd taken off, Akechi laid down next to him and turned onto his side to face him. When he was asleep, Shido looked harmless. It would've been simple to end it all right there. Akechi knew how to make it quick for both of them. But still, he chose the path that would hurt the most. It was what they needed.

Moving himself a little closer, he placed his lips against the unconscious Shido's mouth.

Gently, he touched his cheek.

“I didn't want things to be this way, either. But don't worry, Shido-san.” Akechi smiled dreamily. “I'll fix everything. Only I know how.”


End file.
